gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BoogieMango/What I Would Do For The EITC As Lord Marshal
First off, let me just say that I am... "Independent" in the running for Lord Marshal. Sure, I'm a level 14, but, I soon will be getting unlimited access AND I level very quickly. That is my reason for running. But, for now, I am just a regular level 14, with a bit of experience. Good Evening, Gents Hello, all! My name is Richard Luther (Sternsilver) and I have decided to run for Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company. Well, some things you should know about me is that I have been playing the game for two-and-a-half years. I have much experience with the East India Trading Company. I was recruited back in early 2011 by Billy Hullbatten. I then joined Co. Black Guard, and stayed there until I unknowingly joined Spain in August 2011. I eventually came back to the EITC after Hippie and Francis Chiphawk were terminated. When I came back, though, things were in terrible shape. I realized I needed to act quickly. Then, the Paradoxian War had ended, and England was nearly overthrown. Under my reign, I promise this will never happen again, as we will have recruited many more troops for our armies. My Promises Guilding - 'We shall have five main EITC guilds for our troops. (Including British EITC Empire) This is our goal. Even if it isn't met, I am wishing to have 2-3 maxed. I am hoping we shall have them all maxed, but this requires teamwork. Each and every officer and veteran shall start recruiting every week, and at least have recruited 10 people a week, until we meet our goal of 500 people per guild. Whom ever does this shall be rewarded. '''Meetings - '''Every Wednesday, all of our EITC guilds' high officers shall meet up at a different location every week to discuss the fate of England and plans of peace. Plans may change if one of our main officers cannot attend, or we shall have it in a secret Wiki chat, whichever you choose. '''Promotions - '''Every two or so weeks, the head EITC officers shall have a discussion on who has played a part in the company's rebuilding, and who deserves a promotion. A maximum of seven troops shall be promoted every two weeks. This could mean a member to a veteran, or a veteran to an officer. To not get too carried away in promotions, we observe who really deserves a promotion, rather than them just begging for one. '''Uniform - '''I have decided that our company has been in the same uniform for a very long time. I am planning to bring a new uniform into the picture. I will discuss with higher officials about this. 2 coat.jpg 2 vest.jpg 3 vest.png 2 shirt.jpg ostrich.jpg|Officers ONLY 1 coat.png 1 vest.png 1 shirt.png 1 pant.jpg 2 belt.png 1 hat.png 1 boot.jpg '''Ranks - ' '''NOTE: May vary if a high commanding officer is a low level. Ex: Lord Jason Blademorgan will stay a General. ' '''People with experience keep their ranks. New troops shall start from the beginning. ' 'Rules - ' '''No caps lock is allowed. No yelling at your superior. No screaming for a promotion. Ask to teleport to anyone before you go ahead without asking, you may be invading their personal space. Always respect your superior. You shall address all superiors with "Sir" or "Madame". If they have a rank, address them by that rank. Thou shall never hate the tea. No spamming. No clothes, no service. Wear proper uniform given. I hope you are entertained with these new ideas, and remember, Sternsilver 2012. Thank you, ' ' Category:Blog posts